Play Me
by Smudge93
Summary: Sam is cleaning out the Impala when he finds it, a tape with 'play me' written on it in his brother's handwriting. Set after end of season 3. No spoilers apart from how the season ends.


Sam was cleaning out the Impala when he found it

Sam was cleaning out the Impala when he found it. An innocent white cassette tape that had 'play me' written on it in his brother's handwriting. He turned it over in his hands and smiled as he read the words 'for once, do as your told!' on the other side. Turning on the ignition he slipped the tape into the deck and leant back and closed his eyes as Dean's voice filled the car.

"Took you long enough to find this didn't it? What two maybe three months before your neat freak kicked in and you just had to sort through the mess in the car?" Dean's voice paused.

Sam was actually talking to the tape without realising it. "Nine weeks, actually smart ass." Sam had tears in his eyes. It almost felt as if Dean was sitting next to him.

"Bet your correcting my timescales now aren't you?" Dean voice gave a soft laugh. "Well are my tapes all alphabetised yet? I bet they are and I bet there is a list of what's in the box too!" Sam looked down at the box of neatly organised tapes on his lap and laughed.

"Gotcha, no list Dean." Sam thought this a small victory as he was going to do a list but couldn't find any paper.

"No list yet Sam, what couldn't find a piece of paper?" Sam almost choked on the sip of drink that he had just taken.

"What about the trunk? I'll be back in a minute." Sam listened to the sound of the car door on the tape as it opened and then closed again. "Yeap as I thought sorted into types of weapon, all the guns to one side and the knives to the other and all neatly stored. Beautifully done Sam but what the hell was wrong with my system? I mean there is a lot to be said for the open and rummage way of storing weapons, ok so you may almost lose the odd finger or two but hell that's half the fun." Sam shook his head tears mixing with the laugh that escaped him.

"Now let's examine the actual car shall we?" He heard the door creak again and then the sound of the hood opening.

"Ok, so you've done the oil change, and I know it was you 'cos Bobby would never clean the engine up like that after. Actually remembered one of the few things I taught you, I'm impressed." Sam knew that there was no way Dean could have known that he'd done the oil change but he still felt the small thrill at the sound of pride in his brother's voice.

He heard the lid drop shut and the sound of footsteps as Dean obviously walked round to the back of the car.

"I see you fixed the tail light too. The manual a good read was it Sam? Too ashamed to ask Bobby for help? How long did it take you, two hours to read the book and twenty minutes to change out the bulb? I'm I close?"

"How the hell did you know I'd do that?"

"So are we at the 'how the hell' question yet?" Dean's voice paused again.

Sam sat opened mouthed.

"Oh we are aren't we? Maybe your psychic abilities have rubbed off on me or maybe it's 'cos I know you so well, that and I told Bobby not to help you with the car but to remind you about the oil and the light." Dean laughed.

"Jerk."

"Bitch. See I told you, predictable Sam!"

"Not funny Dean."

"It's a little funny, Sammy. Did I get you with that one? Huh?" Sam shook his head. How the hell did Dean do this?

Sam could hear Dean rustling something on the tape.

"Well I need to go because I'm getting strange looks from folks walking by 'cos I'm talking to myself. I've left you a little present under the driver's seat and one on the other side of this tape. Enjoy Sammy. I love ya, little brother. Tell Bobby I said hi."

Sam stared at the tape deck as Dean's voice was replaced by the hiss of empty tape. Wiping his hand over his face he ejected the tape. Before he turned it over he searched under the seat and pulled out an A4 sized brown envelope with 'to continue your education' written on it. Sam smiled when he opened it. Inside where his brother's sign on for the bustyaisanbeauties site and two skin magazines which Dean had helpfully turned a few pages down on. Sam flicked open one of the magazines and he turned the tape and shoved it back into the deck.

He laughed and then cried as the sound of Dean singing Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive filled the car.


End file.
